


The Adventures of Captain Ameowica and the Winter Feline

by LuckyDarling



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Bucky, Happy Steve Bingo, Kittens, Kitty steve, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDarling/pseuds/LuckyDarling
Summary: Happy Steve Bingo fill for kittens. The adventures of Kitty Steve who's always getting into some sort of trouble and Bucky, the young cat in his prime who suddenly feels a lot older.





	The Adventures of Captain Ameowica and the Winter Feline

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of fun to write so I might continue it. Also, there's no real romance in this since they're cats but I tagged it none the less. Enjoy!

Bucky was feeling a bit miffed. Here he’d spent his whole life trying to make his owner happy and she’d betrayed him! First she’d brought home some runt of a cat and then she’d given him his favorite scarf! How could she? He’d thought he and Peggy had an understanding!

Obviously _not_.

Bucky sat up on top of the bookshelf underneath the staircase and swished his tail in agitation. Obviously he wasn’t going to let this be the last of it.

Steve sniffed the floor as he eagerly shuffled across the room. Everything was so exciting, he could hardly contain himself! After watching all the other kittens in his litter get adopted Steve had begun to lose hope he’d ever find someone to love him. Then early one rainy London morning, the prettiest human he’d ever seen had stumbled in to escape the rain. Steve had just known it deep in his bones he had to go home with her so he’d tried his best to escape the pen and get her attention. He’d watched the store owner, who always gave ice cold baths by the way, undo the latch dozens of times after all so it had only been a little difficult with his tiny paws and small mouth.

He hadn’t expected the cat when he’d gotten to her nice and brightly lit townhouse but he hadn’t minded. Not as much as the cat seemed to mind him anyway.

Steve looked up from where he was pawing at the footrest when he heard a hiss from up above. “Stop that, you’ll get us both in trouble.”

“I will not, I’m being careful.” Steve ignored the flicking tail and gave a tiny hop. Unsurprisingly he failed to make it onto it.

“You’re going to scratch that and then she’ll never let either of us on, pipsqueak.”

Steve felt a rush of indignation and annoyance. Indignation at the lack of faith in his abilities and annoyance at the insult. So what if Steve was a bit small for his age, so what!

“Steve ignored the hissing directed at him and continued trying to climb up onto the plush foot rest. When that didn’t work, he backed up and then launched himself at it. It hurt his claws trying to get up but he did it. Shooting a look up at the grumpy cream and smoky brown cat up high above, he settled himself into a ball and licked at his paws.

Even if he still had to deal with the older knowitall cat named Bucky, he still liked it here. He could feel it in his bones that this would be a good home.

Darkness had fallen and Steve had had a big day. He’d spent most of the evening cuddling and playing with Peggy, absorbing all of the love he could but when it came time to sleep, he couldn’t. How could he after all when Peggy had betrayed him. He’d never slept alone, hed always had his littermates with him since he was too young to have a whole cage to himself. The pet shop owner had taken pity on the litter when they’d been brought in, separated from their mother, something that Steve didn’t remember enough to be upset about. She’d gently pushed him out of the room with a kiss and shut the door.

Alone in a large new home, Steve wasn’t too proud to admit that he was scared. He was only two and a half months old. Anything could get him. Even that rather large bird he’d seen outside the window earlier. Before he knew it, the scratching at the door had turned into crying. He wanted Peggy. He wanted his littermates. He didn’t want to be alone!

It was late at night and everyone had already gone to bed. Bucky was already curled up and ready to drift off into the sweet abyss of dreamland when he heard it. It was so soft that at first he hadn’t noticed what it was he was hearing. Small scuffling noises and soft but high pitched persistent meowing. Steve, the annoying new kitten was probably trying to get Peggs to open up the door and let him in but Bucky knew from experience that that wouldn’t work. That may have been partially his fault. Bucky got restless when he was cooped up in a single room and their owner didn’t like sleeping with the door open. One night when he had been a young kitten, he’d shredded a favorite blouse of hers and cracked a bottle of that smelly perfume she liked to wear by knocking it off of the vanity. Needless to say, Bucky’s bedding now sat in her office with the door open and he wasn’t allowed in her room if she wasn’t awake or in it herself. Briefly he heard the door open and the crying stop with a combination of a shuffle of tiny paws and slippers. There were murmured words and Bucky sent up a word of thanks to the powers that be for the silence granted. Unfortunately five minutes later, right when he was nearly asleep again, he heard shuffled footsteps heading towards the office area and peaked his eyes opened. As suspected a disheveled Peggy was carrying the devilish runt over to the fancy new bed she’d bought for him across the room in the corner and over by the bookshelf. Bucky didn’t envy him though, it had stupid little blue stars scattered across the ivory cream tent shaped bedding while Bucky’s was a sophisticated olive green set inside of a doorless hexagonal end table. It’d been a present from one of his owners friends and he’d loved it to pieces if the worn out bedding lining the inside walls weren’t enough.

“It’s alright little one, Bucky’s here to keep you company. Now be a good boy and get some rest.” She gave him one last kiss before setting him inside and then padding over to pet Bucky once before heading back to bed. By the time the little intruder had stumbled out and made it to the office door, crying out meows again, there was a soft click on Peggy’s bedroom door.

Bucky was really questioning his owners decisions right about now.

Bucky draped a smoky brown paw over his face and tried to ignore it but low and behold it only got louder. Bucky rolled over onto his back in annoyance, letting out a sharp hiss.

“Be quiet, some of us are trying to get some shut eye here!” But as soon as he’d said it, he instantly regretted it. As annoyed as he was, poor Steve was probably not used to sleeping alone without his littermates. Not to mention Bucky knew for a fact that some of those pet shops didn’t treat animals the best. Bucky looked over to where the crying had quieted into sniffles before pushing himself up. “I’m sorry Steve.” He made his way out into the hall and over to the bundle of blond fur. “Come here, you can sleep with me tonight.”

Steve, for all the pride he’d displayed all day long, looked scared and pathetic. Those large round blue eyes scrunched into slivers as he cowered away. “I’m not--I’m fine! I don’t need your pity.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you look real fine crying yourself an entire ocean over there. If it really bothers you then think of it this way; you’re keeping Peggy awake with your crying. She’s probably worrying herself sick about why you’re acting like this. Do you really want to make her worry like that? She might take you to the vet for some shots if you do.”

Steve looked almost guilty and Bucky almost felt bad but if it meant everyone got some sleep then so be it. A little intimidation wouldn’t hurt if it meant the punk would settle down. Steve gave a few more sniffles before consenting. “Alright but just this once. I’m not a baby so I don’t need you to do this.”

“Uh huh.” Bucky came closer and reached forward to clamp his mouth on the scruff of Steve’s neck.

“I’m two and a half, I don’t need to be carried like a kitten!” He kicked out but Bucky only tightened his hold and pranced back off to the office. He felt relieved that he no longer seemed to be scared. All it took was Bucky ruffling his feathers and offering solace. He hopped into his bed and dropped Steve unceremoniously, circling his bed and clawing at it to make it comfortable again. Steve stood there grumbling awkwardly while Bucky laid down. “I’m not scared just so you know.”

“Whatever you say.”

“I’m just not used to this place.”

Bucky closed his eyes and hummed, leaving the kitten to lie about his feelings to his hearts content so long as he got some shut eye. When Steve finally quieted, Bucky could feel a small body press into his side and a face hiding behind his left arm, sniffling softly. Bucky opened an eye to peer down at him briefly. For all his bluster, he just was still just a kitten after all. Maybe Bucky had been a bit harsh at his initial assessment after all. As they both finally fell to sweet blissful sleep, Bucky resolved himself to being the kitten’s mentor. He’d look after him and make sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. He’d make sure Steve was happy here and if that meant he had a new cuddle buddy then so be it.

  



End file.
